The matchmaking of Makoto Uchiha
by Joy-girl
Summary: In which the war has ended and Mikoto thinks it's time to step in. [Prompt: A sasusaku with a Mikoto!matchmaker]


**Prompt:**

_EnchantedPetrichor: "I need friends that write sasusaku and mikoto!matchmaker AU's_

_*not so subtly looks at joy*_"

Enjoy!

**The Matchmaking of Mikoto Uchiha**  
(Pardon the unoriginal title)

There she was, proud, beautiful, and strong - so much stronger than she was a few years ago. She was bent over a patient, pointing and shouting out orders to another medic with one hand while the other was spread over the broken body, green essence seeping into the wound.

And there he was, sitting on the dirty ground, leaning against a boulder. Unlike the female he was watching, he was alone, save for the two ANBUs watching him from afar – not that they would have been able to do much. The loud blonde had gone off to talk to the eight-tailed holder and neither thought it best to approach other people just yet. So there he sat, wounded, silent, and alone, watching his former teammate rise to the challenge of the after battle clean up and healing.

It was frustrating, really.

For years, _years_, she had had to watch her stupid son go on the wrong path, and now that he was finally back where he belonged and with a girl she approved of, he was just sitting there, watching. Just _watching._ She did _not_ spend her time haunting her son and waiting for him to get back home just to see him waste away into loneliness!

Mikoto folded her arms across her chest and let Sasuke have it with a swift kick to his ribs. As always, it went right through his body and out the other side.

It just made her angrier.

So, instead of continuing to waste her ghostly energy on her socially inept son, she waltzed down the hill to follow her self-proclaimed future daughter-in-law.

Then it happened when Mikoto was almost by her side - Sakura's healing chakra finally sputtered out. Sakura held her hands over the body for a moment longer, veins straining with effort in an attempt to get the last bit out – but nothing came. Sakura lifted her traitorous hands to her face and glared at them – as though it were their entire fault.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Haruno-san, perhaps you should take a break."

Another brown haired medic gently pushed Sakura away and took her place, "Sakura, we can handle it from here. We've had time to recover, thanks to you. Now it's your turn to take a break."

For a moment, it looked like Sakura would protest and shove the woman away, but she clenched her worn hands at her side while a rebellious glint shone in her eyes. "Fine." She accepted.

Sakura turned on her heel, staggering slightly with great pride. Mikoto followed her, worry tugging at her. She spared a glance at her son to see if he was still watching. He was too far away to tell, but her motherly instinct told her that he was.

Instead of turning into the rest tent, Sakura kept going with her head held high. She only stopped when she was in front of the supply tent. She checked her surroundings once before entering.

"Sakura," Mikoto scolded. She did this often. Sure, they couldn't hear her, but it made her feel better. "I know that you have a lot to prove," She stood next to Sakura while she reached for various medicines and bandages, "But tiring yourself out like this won't help anyone."

As expected, Sakura turned and stepped through her. Mikoto swiveled on her foot in time to see her shiver. "Serves you right," She added. "You should listen to your future mother-in-law!"

And then Mikoto froze mid scold with her finger in the air and one hand on her hip. An idea. A glorious, wonderful idea hit her.

She was torn from her brilliant plan by the bright light of the outside sun shining in her face as Sakura opened the tent flap. Mikoto jumped, racing to catch up to the medic. She made sure to keep in time with Sakura's slow and steady steps while she leaned in to whisper as forcefully as she could, "Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Go check on Sasuke-kun!"

Okay, so it wasn't her best plan. For as much time as she had been following Sasuke around (and sometime branching off to other people when she got bored or too angry), people rarely heard her. Though, if Sasuke ever had, she wondered if she had contributed to his temporary madness.

Still, she felt that of all people, Sakura might be the most receptive, and it was certainly worth a try.

The whispers continued, becoming more and more forceful. "Sasuke-kun needs your help, Go check on Sasuke-kun!" Desperate hope coated her words, "Sasuke-kun! He's lonely and injured. He needs you! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" And with frustration she shouted, "And your mother-in-law wants to rest in peace!"

Sakura stopped. Mikoto stopped, holding her imagined breath.

With ninja-like speed, Sakura spun around, brandishing a kunai in her hand before the supplies in her hand had even hit the ground. Green eyes studied the area suspiciously. Mikoto whistled. "You are good. You'll make some great babies with my son. But more importantly…" Mikoto's lips curved upwards. "You heard me."

Sakura slowly lowered her kunai back into her pouch. She paused for a moment, waiting for someone to take advantage of the situation, before shaking her head in dismay.

"Go on." Mikoto encouraged, softly but with no less force. "Go see Sasuke-kun."

Sakura frowned and kneeled down to gather up the supplies. "Maybe I do need to take a break." She cradled the items in her arms and stood up slowly.

"Sasuke-kun needs you." Mikoto tried again. Sakura hadn't moved in any direction – which was a good and bad sign. Mikoto continued, "Give him a chance." She paused, letting her words sink in past Sakura's logical brain, "For your future mother-in-law."

Sakura's eyes flicked to the side and for a moment, Mikoto was sure Sakura could see her.

The moment was gone when Sakura closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Her shoulders drooped and when she opened her eyes, her lips pulled up into a resigned smile. "Alright." Sakura straightened up, squared her shoulders and nodded her head resolutely. Bandages, ointments, and medicine still in her arms, Sakura turned sharply to her right and began the short march up the hill.

Mikoto followed behind Sakura, careful, quiet, and far too hopeful for it to be healthy (though, it really didn't matter anymore, did it?). She swore that if her heart were working, it would have burst by now. She stood a little off to the side and watched as Sakura approached her son with careful calculated steps, and a passive, friendly smile on her lips. Sasuke eyed Sakura with a growing suspicion, but he never moved or said a word, and that alone spoke volumes.

Sakura kneeled beside him, not commenting on their relationship or the past. Instead, she reported on their teammates and her duties as a medic nin and all the silly patients she'd had, all the while carefully taking each of his limbs in hand, inspecting it, and bandaging as needed. Sasuke still said nothing, but he let her do as she pleased and his intense gaze on the unoffending rock to his right was less irritated and more thoughtful.

When Sakura had finished her inspection, she stopped talking and leaned back on her heels. Her arms crossed, resting on her raised knees while her head tilted to the side. She was waiting for something.

Mikoto took a step further so she was nearly standing over Sakura. "Say something, you idiot son!" She ordered. Her fists braced themselves on her hips while she leaned forward slightly.

"Thank you."

Mikoto caught herself just before her mouth dropped open. Whether or not her son heard her or he wasn't totally inept as a man, she didn't know and she didn't really care at this moment.

"You're welcome." Mikoto looked down. Sakura was smiling. She looked so at peace. "I'm glad I got to say it this time."

Mikoto's hands clasped together under her chin. She didn't resist the squeal that erupted from the back of her throat.

The moment ended when Sakura's mouth opened and a yawn escaped. "I should go back."

Mikoto immediately stared holes into her son. _Say something_. She willed. _Stop her_. _This is a perfect time._ For a moment, it looked like he would say something. He was looking at Sakura and his mouth parted just a little –

And then it closed and he turned away with a slight nod of agreement.

Sakura slumped slightly and her smile faltered.

Mikoto, on the other hand, had enough. She stepped back, bracing herself. As Sakura began to push herself up, Mikoto lunged foreword with arms held out. Gathering all the energy she possessed, she put all her weight into shoving Sakura forward.

For a split second – she felt it. She felt the cloth under her fingertips. She felt the warmth of flesh and blood that escaped through the fabric. It was rougher than she thought and the heat burned her. Her hand pressed up against something solid. The dead connected with the living.

It was barely there, but it was enough. Sakura pitched foreword, conveniently falling straight into Sasuke's lap.

Despite being bone dead tired, Sasuke's ninja instincts kicked in, and he managed to catch her by her shoulders – at least enough that her head didn't land in a very awkward place.

They stayed like that for a beat. Sakura's face, thankfully turned away from Sasuke's, was frozen in mortification. She missed the wide uncertain and worried eyes of Mikoto's son. Sasuke recovered first. He gently pushed her upright so that she was back on her knees beside him. He kept his hands on her shoulders for a moment longer before slowly pulling them away and back to his lap.

Neither Mikoto nor Sasuke could miss deep redness of Sakura's face. Sasuke chose to not comment, but Mikoto did not hold back her gleeful laughter.

"Stay."

Sakura's lips pressed together tightly. Her face impossibly became a shade darker. "I'm not weak." She whispered.

"I know." Sasuke nodded. He scooted over a fraction and said nothing else.

Sakura stared at the spot, blinking with surprise. She looked up at Sasuke's face, then back at the spot again. Finally, she moved.

Mikoto watched as Sakura crawled over to the boulder and maneuvered herself to lean against it. She saw her son subtly lift and lower the shoulder that was touching Sakura's, and the fierce blush that returned in full force as she followed the silent instructions. Mikoto was even privileged enough to see the tender glance that her son gave Sakura once the pink haired girl's breathing evened out.

"Thank you." She heard her future daughter in law whisper in her sleep.

"No," Mikoto said as one hand clutched the other over her heart. She could swear it was beating right now. "Thank you." Her gentle smile and black eyes were watery. The couple before her blurred, but it wasn't all from tears. She was fading. It was finally her time - but it was okay now. It was okay. "Thank you." She whispered again.

"Take care of each other."

* * *

Thanks so much! **Please, please review!** I [and every other author] feed off of them. If you want fanfictions to continue, please do support us ^_^

**I'm tumbling now**. Be friends with me, send me a message, stalk me... whatevs. - Look me up at Joy-girl-sama


End file.
